


A happier time

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 19:24:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19215925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: Now is the right time to do this.





	A happier time

Our tale starts during a stormy night. Luna Lovegood has managed to "borrow" Hermione Granger's timeturner and now she and her father Xenophilius are about to use it to see their mother and wife Pandora one last time.

Xenophilius asked, "Are you absolutely positive no one saw you?"

Luna nodded and smiled. "No one even knew I was out tonight, I told the gang I was going on a date with Neville."

Xenophilius smirked. "But, you two just had a big fight."

Luna grinned. "Exactly, but I never told them that."

Xenophilius chuckled. "That's my girl, Luna."

Luna held the timeturner out to him and told him, "I think you should have the honours."

Xenophilius took the timeturner and advised her, "Hold on tightly."

Luna nodded and grabbed onto the timeturner which Xenophilius had put round his neck.

She beamed, "Let's do this, dad."

Xenophilius muttered, "Yes."

He turned the timeturner the correct amount of times and they were whisked away to a time when Pandora was alive and well. 

It was the day Luna was born. A younger version of Xenophilius was about to enter with Pandora and his new born daughter Luna.

Luna gasped. "I-Is this the day I was--"

Xenophilius interrupted, "Born? Yes, but there's no time to chat. Hide behind the sofa. They won't see us there."

Luna wordlessly followed his instructions and he followed suit.

Moments later an ecstatic younger Xenophilius entered.

He insisted, "Come on, Dora. It's all ready for you."

Pandora entered with an infant Luna and inquired, "What's ready?"

Xenophilius laughed. "The baby's room of course, silly."

Pandora pulled him into a half hug and giggled. "You're a crazy man, Xeno. But, I love you. And now this little girl of ours will get to share my love for you and feel your love too. She's the luckiest girl in the world."

Behind the sofa in the far corner, the present day Luna and Xenophilius Lovegood were both weeping silently because they finally got a chance to hear their beloved Pandora again after so many years.


End file.
